


Blind Trust

by Leni



Category: The Pretender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series. One more encounter between Jarod and Miss Parker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Fanfic Bake Off](fanfic_bakeoff.livejournal.com).

"You came," he greeted her from the darkness.

Sweepers surrounded the building, and protocol dictated that she entered with at least a team to protect her. But against this subject, she needed no protection. "I couldn't resist the invitation." She walked blindly, hoping this wasn't another practical joke where she stepped into some slippery invention of his and made a fool of herself. The memory made her voice harden. "Show yourself!"

He clapped.

The sudden burst of light made her eyes tear up, and she had to blink several times before the room came into focus.

The moment she focused on him, he clapped twice.

Darkness swept in again.

"Har har." He'd been an electrician this time, causing havoc in the system of a private clinic in order to infiltrate their archives. Two doctors arrested, dozens of victims avenged, and one Jarod was too slow to save. No wonder he'd orchestrated a personal meeting. Normal people called up their best friends in times of anguish; he dropped breadcrumbs too obvious to miss. "You arranged this, lab-rat. Why?"

Light came back.

"You don't answer your phone anymore."

"You never learned to call at appropriate times," she shot back.

He smiled, and she was tempted to follow his example.

Nothing had changed. He still helped where he could; he still played at doctors, gardeners, babysitters, and professional volleyball players; he still left behind a line of witnesses praising the virtues of their favorite psychiatrist, Little League coach, temp secretary, or dentist. He still changed everything but his name, knowing they'd track it down.

He still wanted to be found, if not caught.

"There is no escape, Jarod." Outside, the sweepers started moving in. "When will you understand?"

"It's not a matter of options, Parker."

The light went out, and so did he.

 

The End  
09/02/11


End file.
